Streetlights
by gingaloid
Summary: Emma's alone at a party and Will Schuester asks her to go on a walk, where they get to know each other in quite a unique way. Adorable wemma fluffiness.
1. Streetlights

**A/N: **This is just an idea I got last night as I was falling asleep. It's basically pure wemma fluff, but who doesn't love wemma fluff? I have a possible second part brewing, but I'll only post it if enough people want me to continue on with this. Each page break signifies a new streetlight. R&R is always loved. -Tayma

* * *

Streetlights

It was well past midnight and the party was still raging in the dormitory's common area. In the corner sat a timid young woman, twenty years of age. Her hair was red, and her wide eyes a honey brown. She sat, biting her lip and drumming her fingers against the side of the red Solo cup held in her hands, containing nothing but ice water. A sigh escaped her lips for what felt like the hundredth time that evening as her eyes scanned the group of people. Her roommate and best friend was still dancing the night away and drinking with a group of people she met on their floor.

Emma didn't even want to be at the party, but she'd been dragged with the argument that it was their junior year and she should let loose. If this was letting loose, Emma wanted to be uptight for the rest of her life. She had no urge to 'party hard' and let loose like this. Her idea of letting loose was leaving her toothbrush on the counter overnight or not closing her shampoo bottle after she used it, maybe leaving her pajamas on the floor until she felt like picking them up. _That_ was letting loose, not getting drunk and letting guys grind their penis against her under the cover of 'dancing'.

She was deep in thought, wondering if she could sneak out without being noticed by her friend when a voice behind her startled her out of her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly.

"Partying not your scene?" The voice was gentle, curious, and the sentence was followed with a slight chuckle. Emma looked over just in time to see a young man sit next to her on the couch, also holding a cup of water in one hand. His hair was curly and brown and mussed as if his hand had run through it one time too many. He smiled a crooked smile at her, and his hazel eyes danced in the dim light.

"Not really, no. It's the second week of school and I've already got papers due. I'd much rather be working on that than sitting here." She looked over at him and smiled, bringing her water to her lips and taking a sip. "Partying not your scene? Or are you wondering why I've been sitting here alone for the past…" she glanced at her watch, "six hours?"

"A bit of both. Mostly, partying isn't my scene, but I'm wondering why such a beautiful girl has had to sit alone for the past six hours."

Emma's face tinged pink and she looked down at her lap, clearing her throat gently, unsure of what to say. She chewed her lower lip for a moment, looking back at Will and extending a hand gingerly.

"I'm Emma."

"Hello, Emma. I'm Will." He looked at her with another crooked smile and Emma smiled back, swallowing gently. "So, Emma. You still haven't explained yourself."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Beautiful girl. Party. Alone. Why?"

Emma laughed a bit, shaking her head. He sounded so much like a caveman, speaking in such small sentences. God, it was adorable.

"Awkward girl. Doesn't like parties. Dragged here by best friend."

"I hear you on that one. It's not that I don't like people and parties, it's just that these parties are never really what you expect them to be. Not to be crude, but I don't exactly like the idea of grinding my penis against some random chick's ass because she's drunk out of her mind."

Emma perked up, her mouth falling open as she looked at him, her hand coming to rest in between them, palm up, "No, that's exactly it! That's not dancing, that's assault. If I wanted someone to do that to me, I'd just sleep with them. Which, I wouldn't, because that's serious stuff."

Will laughed at Emma, smiling widely. They fell silent again and each of them watched the others dance before Will looked back at Emma, clearing his throat. "Hey, so I know we just met, but would you like to go on a walk with me? I promise no assault will take place, dancing or otherwise. Unless you consider talking an assault. In which case, I can stay quiet."

"Uhm…" Emma bit her lip, thinking it over for a moment. The whole point of tonight was for her to attempt to let loose, wasn't it? This would be a way to let loose; at least Emma thought so. Looking over at Will, Emma nodded, smiling. "Sure, why not."

Will smiled and stood, extending his hand for her, which she took eagerly and stood, setting her water down and watching him do the same. They dropped each other's hand, walking out of the common area, Will's hand on Emma's lower back. Once outside in the cool night air, they took a turn down the main street leading down the center of town, starting to walk slowly, silence hanging over them for a few minutes.

"So I'm still not completely sure where talking stands on your scale of assault." Will said, glancing over at her with a small chuckle.

Emma laughed loudly, looking over at him. "It's at a zero. Talk all that you want to."

"Right, well. I'm Will and you're Emma…and we're walking…"

"Yes, I believe that has all been established." Goodness, he was so adorable. Generally speaking, Emma never met a guy and thought _Now, you're someone that I want to date, I really hope you're single._ But this guy? This guy had her thinking that almost every time he opened his mouth from the moment she first looked at him.

Will blushed a bit and looked down at his feet, smiling to himself. He got an idea and stopped walking, which caused Emma to stop and look at him. He looked up at her and grinned. "Let's play Streetlights."

"Streetlights?" Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and she shook her head. "I've never heard of that before."

"So each streetlight that we come to, we stop underneath it and tell each other something about ourselves. We'll do it to the end of the road, and then back again, and which point, we'll go back to the party and find our friends."

"Alright, so streetlights. Let's play it." Emma walked over to the first streetlight before them and stood in the center of light, looking at him. "I'm a Psychology major because I have OCD and nobody knows how to fix me. I'm hoping maybe I can fix myself."

Will raised his eyebrows and moved to stand next to her, looking at her. "Wow. Suddenly that makes my major choice much less impressive. I'm an Economics major because my dad said it's the smart thing to do."

"Econ's impressive. I could never deal with all the numbers and the concept of supply and demand has a tendency to confuse me."

They walked on to the next streetlight, this time Will going first.

* * *

"_The Little Mermaid_ makes me cry at the end. I feel like it really must suck trading your tail for a pair of legs and never getting to see your best flounder friend or your father again." Will's cheeks tinged pink and Emma giggled.

"That is honestly so adorable. Uhm, I pretend to like superheroes because when I was younger I had a dream of being a really cool tomboy. Because of this, I am convinced that I truly like Batman because his mask has ears and Spiderman because he shoots things out of his wrists."

"No Wonder Woman? Don't most girls like her?"

"Yeah, but if I like her, then it's like I don't like the idea of being saved, and I do. I want someone to catch me when I fall once in a while." She shrugged a little and continued on to the next street light.

Will smiled after her and nodded. "Fair enough," he said to himself before following after her.

* * *

"I don't eat purple foods," Emma said, looking at him seriously. "Fake grape is the most disgusting flavor on the planet and every purple food makes me think of that flavor."

"I like to watch old movies because they make me think of my grandmother. She died when I was twelve, but she always used to watch them. They make me miss her less."

Emma smiled and Will sweetly and reached out, touching his shoulder gently. "That's so sweet. I'm sure she'd be glad to know you do that."

"Yeah, I hope so. I just know that if she were still here, we'd be doing it together. We were close."

Emma looked at him sadly, their eyes locking. She had no idea what to say to him after that and after a moment, he shook his head and gestured onward. "Next streetlight?"

She nodded, her hand falling back to her side.

* * *

"I love eighties music." Will confessed, smiling at her widely, laughing a little bit. "I have an obsession with Journey that I can't even explain. I don't know when or why it started, but I just love them with a passion that no man should own up to having."

Emma laughed and smiled. "I love eighties music, but I'm more of a Stevie Nicks girl. Fleetwood Mac is fantastic and I also have a soft spot for Toto. 99 is an amazing song. Favourite Journey song on three? One…two…three…"

"OPEN ARMS!" They both screamed the song title in unison, causing each of them to smile widely and start laughing.

"Okay, let's try this again, but with Fleetwood Mac. Ready?" Will asked, locking eyes with Emma seriously, each of them making a stance as if they were about to pounce on the other, getting ready to announce their favourite Fleetwood Mac song. "One…two…three…"

"RHIANNON!" Emma yelled, while Will yelled, "EVERYWHERE!"

Emma looked at Will and frowned. "So close. I was just starting to like you, too." She laughed and elbowed Will gently, heading to the next street light, noticing there were only three more to go.

* * *

Will turned to Emma underneath the yellow light of the streetlight, smiling a crooked smile at her. Her last comment about 'just starting to like' him made him smile wider than it probably should have.

"I like you, Emma. Even if my choice of Fleetwood Mac song makes you hesitate in returning that likeable feeling toward me. I like you probably more than I should after only a short time knowing you."

Emma blushed at his words and looked down at the ground, her face burning red. She bit her lip and started walking out from underneath the streetlight, heading towards the next one. She was almost out of the circle of light when Will grabbed her hand, looking confused.

"Wait, you didn't take your turn."

"Nothing I can say will top that, though."

Will chuckled, "Em, this isn't about topping each other. It's just a game to get to know each other."

She looked up at him, biting her lip still. Nobody had ever called her 'Em' before. It was usually 'Emmie' or 'Ems.' It made her smile a bit wider and she cleared her throat, looking at him.

"Nobody's ever called me Em before. It's usually Emmie or Ems or in my dad's case Emmabug. I like that you call me Em." She nodded and he released her hand, letting her go to the next streetlight, waiting a moment before following her.

* * *

"I only like green and brown M&Ms." Emma said, looking at Will under the light of the second to last streetlamp. "The brown ones because I rarely get brown M&Ms when I buy them, so they're like precious chocolate gems. The green ones because green is my favourite colour, and let's be honest. They just taste better." She giggled a little bit.

"Alright, hmm…" Will stroked an invisible beard, squinting at Emma and trying to think of something that he could tell her. She giggled again at his invisible beard strokage and he smiled widely. "I'm ticklish. Extremely so. All anybody needs to do is act like they are going to tickle my feet and I lose it."

Emma laughed. "You won't have to worry about that from me."

"Why's that?"

"I hate feet."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Emma glanced at Will as they stood together underneath the final streetlight before they had to turn around and head back home to their dorm. She bit her lip gently and saw that he was looking back at her. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, turning to look at him.

"I like you, too. I've known you for one hour which usually I don't ever like people this much afterward. But I like you, too."

"I think you're beautiful." He said, smiling at her softly. "You're so gorgeous. That's really why I went to talk to you back at the party. I had to know you."

He extended his hand to hers nervously, knowing full well she could ignore it and head backward under the streetlights without taking his hand. His heart swelled when she reached out and grabbed it, squeezing it gently. He gestured back the way they went, smiling at her. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Smiling, Emma walked forward with Will, going back the way they came, stopping under the streetlight and looking at him.

* * *

"I never go anywhere with a stranger, especially not of the male orientation, and not alone at night. This is a first for me, but I'm definitely having fun." Emma smiled and looked at him, their hands still locked together.

"Well it was either this or assault you under the cover of dance, so…" Will chuckled and looked at her. "Alright, I'm glad you came with me. I rarely ever make the first move when it comes to girls I've just met."

"What made you make the first move with me?"

Will laughed a little and looked at her. "Is it weird to say that when I walked up behind you, I noticed you had water?"

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "No, not at all; that's sort of cute."

"And what made you trust me enough to come take a walk with me?"

"When you told me you didn't like the idea of grinding for dancing. Then when you promised no assault would take place, reassuring me by promising to stay quiet if it was considered assault in my mind. It was oddly refreshing."

"It was honest."

"Keep that up."

* * *

"Okay, here's something not so much personal, but more so you can know more about me. My last name is Schuester, I have a brother and I was in the Glee Club in high school." Will blushed a bit at his Glee Club confession. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about it, because he was extremely proud to be a Glee Club member. It was just that he'd never exactly been given much attention by beautiful girls after making that statement. He hoped Emma was different.

"Glee Club? Ugh, jealous! My school only had chorus and I wasn't ever given a solo. I may have been shy, but I have no problem singing for other people. That's extremely cool. Did you guys do any competitions?" Emma's eyes sparkled, staring at Will like he was the most amazing thing in the world. He became even cooler than she already thought he was.

"We won first place at Nationals my senior year."

"Oh my gosh. That's amazing. Was it amazing? I bet it was amazing."

Will laughed, nodding. "It was pretty amazing, yeah."

"Uhm…wow, that's awesome. Okay, well my last name is Pillsbury. Yes, like the doughboy, no I don't think that's adorable for a nickname. I have one brother, he's older than me and the reason I'm…how I am about messes, uhm, and I was captain of the mathletes."

"How you are about messes? What do you mean?"

"Ah," Emma shook her head. "Another story, another streetlight." She said, giggling.

"Well, then. Onward."

* * *

"So when I was eight, my family and I went to a dairy farm for my birthday. I wanted to be a dairy farmer when I grew up and we went by the run off lagoon on the tour. My, uhm, my brother walked me near the edge of it and scooped me up. He told me that swimming would be fun, that all dairy farmers did it, and then he threw me into the water. I, uhm…I started crying and when I got out I was…covered in the contents of the lagoon that uhm…and the smell was just…" Emma took a deep breath through her nose and shook her head, "I uhm, I have a hard time forgetting the smell and the f-feel of my skin crawling afterwards. After that, things changed, and I'm…" She swallowed, her head still shaking a little bit. She didn't really want to talk about it anymore and Will picked up on that, looking at her.

"Aw, Emma. I'm sorry. That's pretty rotten of your brother…" He nodded and watched her for a moment, trying to think of something that he could tell her to make her feel a bit better.

"My mom's an alcoholic." He said, nodding his head. "I don't really remember a lot that happened when I was younger, but I do know she wasn't always like this."

"Oh, that's terrible. I'm really sorry to hear that."

Will shrugged a little bit. "That's life, right? I get by and I've learned from it. That's what matters."

Emma nodded and they shared a smile, moving to the next streetlight.

* * *

"I don't like camels," Will said, making a face. "They have huge tongues and weird hooves, and that's probably not normal reasoning for disliking an animal, but that's mine."

Emma giggled at him, shaking her head. "Good thing I have a small tongue." She said, sticking her tongue out before blushing and pulling it back into her mouth, embarrassed that she'd made that thought audible.

Will smirked a little and Emma blinked, clearing her throat as her next tidbit about herself came to her mind. "I'm afraid of the dark. I sleep with a nightlight most nights. It's not so much that the dark itself is scary, but the idea that you never know what is lurking in the unknown."

"Oh, I completely understand. It's like time. It's frightening because you can't stop it or rewind. Whether you want it to or not, it keeps ticking away."

"Exactly. It's terrifying."

"Yeah, but if you find the right person to waste that time with, then it's worth the fear."

Emma smiled at him slowly, turning to walk to the second to last streetlight before they'd reach their dorm. He was something else, alright. She was actually upset that they were almost done with their time together. She was enjoying getting to know him and she wanted to know so much more.

* * *

"I didn't learn to color inside the lines until I was seven." Emma fidgeted with the sleeve of her sweater gently, her other hand still holding onto Will's. "I think I thought I expressed myself better by covering the page in colour, but looking back, the off-white colour of the paper bothered me greatly. It was more important to cover it with a better colour than to stay inside the lines."

"That's extremely cute." Will said, smiling at Emma as she spoke. "Do you still colour?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm the only twenty year old I know who has a whole drawer dedicated to her crayons, markers, coloured pencils and colouring books." Emma blushed a little bit, looking down at the ground.

"That's adorable, too. Uhm…okay, here's one. I like reading classic literature because it's not riddled with vampires, there are no cool wizards making me jealous because I didn't get a damn letter, and they just seem a bit more realistic."

Emma smiled at him widely. Classic literature was her favourite, too. "I agree with all of the above, but I need to say that I can't stand Jane Austen. She's –"

"Severely overrated."

"YES!" Emma laughed and shook her head. "Exactly that."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Will tugged her hand gently, gesturing to the final streetlight. Together, they took a step forward, walking to the last circle of light and standing beneath it, moving to face one another.

* * *

"I don't want to stop talking to you." Will looked at Emma beneath the warm yellow light, shaking his head slightly. "I know that's not really about me and it's more of a confession, but I've had a really nice time with you. Even if it's just been stating random facts about ourselves. It was fun and it made it easy to talk."

Emma nodded, agreeing with everything that he was saying. She bit her lip for a moment and smiled at him. "Alright, well here's a fact for you. My cell number is 555-2192."

Will pulled his hand from Emma's and took his phone out of his pocket, punching it in and saving the number. "I'll definitely call you." He said, pocketing his phone again, but not before noticing the time. "Two-thirty in the morning. Great way to pass the time."

Emma nodded, rubbing her hands over her arms gently. She hadn't realized how chilly it was outside. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun." She gave him a smile, biting her lower lip. She then turned with him, both of them heading back to their dorm building in silence, each reveling in the feelings of the past two hours of being with each other, neither wanting to confess they were sad it was over. As they reached the building, Will stopped, looking at Emma.

"C-can I kiss you?" He asked, blurting it out before fully realizing that he'd done so.

Emma released her lower lip, nodding gently. Her eyes closed as he leaned in, his warm lips pressing up against hers gently. It was warm and tender, lasting only a moment before he pulled away and smiled. Emma's eyes fluttered open and he moved to open the door to the building, holding it open for her. They could still hear the party raging in the common area and they both laughed a little, Emma's head shaking. She turned to the right, and he turned to the left, looking back over his shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you, Emma."

Emma glanced back and waved. "You, too, Will."

Both continued walking, looking forward, moving farther and farther apart with each step. As Emma turned down a corridor to get to her room, her phone started to buzz in her pocket and she looked at the screen, puzzled as it read a number she didn't recognize. She unlocked her door, clicking the answer button, holding the phone to her ear.

"H-hello?" She closed the door behind herself , moving to sit on her bed, glad her roommate wasn't back yet.

"Hi, so my name is Will. I just went on this amazing what I hope was a first date with this beautiful girl."

Emma giggled into the phone, amazed that someone could really be this adorable.

"Hi, Will. My name is Emma and it was…yeah, it was a first date."

"First date implies that she'd be interested in a second. Maybe dinner next Friday?" The smile in his voice was apparent and Emma nodded, though he couldn't see her.

"She's definitely interested. Is seven next Friday good for you?"

"It's perfect. I'll see you then. Goodnight, Emma."

Emma smiled widely, "Goodnight, Will," she said, hitting the end button and laying back on her bed with a wide smile.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Emma or Glee or Will or wemma. That is all RIB. I am just the creator of these stories, nothing more!


	2. Streetlamps

**A/N: **After this, there is most likely going to be a third chapter, and then it will be completed! (: I hope you all enjoy this chapter; it was super duper fun for me to write! R&R always loved! -Tayma

I didn't know what to name this, so it's just another name for streetlights. I know...creative.

* * *

Streetlamps

Emma lay on the king-sized bed, curled up and facing the wall, tear tracks on her face. She'd received a rejection letter from a PhD program and it was really bothering her. She met all of the requirements, but she supposed it was the luck of the draw type thing, and she wasn't one of the lucky ones. She didn't really _need _a PhD, but she wanted it; learning was one of her favourite things and going to school for a bit longer was just an added benefit to having a higher degree. But she wasn't going to get her PhD, so she curled up in a ball, facing the wall, trying not to cry every time she thought about it. She felt like she let herself down and Will. Will was so supportive and he was so sure she'd get in. He was disappointed that she got a rejection letter, too.

She'd left the table right after dinner, not even bothering to start cleaning up. She was too upset to even clean, and for Emma, that was saying something. The sound of Will cleaning up in the kitchen drifted to her ears, but she ignored the fact that she'd have to re-clean it later. He always did a good job, but he had a terrible time replacing dishes where they belonged. There was silence in the apartment and Emma's eyes were drooping shut, worn out from crying so much, when the other side of the bed dipped down and Emma felt Will's hand on her back.

"Hey, Em?" His hand started rubbing her back soothingly and Emma took a deep breath, opening her eyes and looking at the wall.

"Mm?"

"You okay, love?"

Emma shook her head and turned around to face him, the tears starting up again. "N-no. I really thought I'd get it…I'm so disappointed in myself, and I know you are, too." Her lower lip caught in her teeth and Will pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on her head, stroking her back gently.

"Emma, I'm not disappointed in you. I'm disappointed for you, yes, but in you? No. You're so smart, Emma, and you've got that counselor gig lined up for the fall. You don't need a PhD." He kissed the top of her hair, continuing to rub her back gently.

They'd been together for five years now, thanks to a little game they liked to call Streetlights. After their first encounter way back when they were twenty, Will and Emma began regularly dating and by graduation at the age of twenty-two, they'd decided to move in together while each of them worked on their Masters degrees. The arrangement was perfect and their love grew more and more each day, but Will still had no idea exactly what to do when Emma was hurt or upset. She always said she just needed him to be there for her, but sometimes he wondered if that was really enough.

He felt Emma nodding against his chest and he kissed the top of her head again, his lips remaining pressed against her hair, "You know I love you, Emma. Fancy degree or not. You're mine forever."

Emma laughed a little bit, sniffling and nodding. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too."

Forever. That was a word that they threw around a lot, but neither of them ever discussed the implications of the word, or what each of them meant when they told each other 'forever.' It was a big word – a serious word – and after five years, it should probably be discussed, but they never did. They just said the word and let the other take their own meaning from it. If they'd only talk about it, Emma and Will would both know that they each thought of 'forever' in terms of marriage, babies and dying together at an extremely old age.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Will asked, pulling away and looking at her.

"A letter of acceptance and a massive bowl of grapes?"

Will laughed and shook his head. "It's getting dark out…"

Emma let out a sigh and shook her own head. "No, Will."

"Ugh! Come on, Emma! Please? I promise it's going to make you feel better."

Emma stood up and groaned, walking to the dresser to grab a tissue and wipe off her mascara from her cheeks. "No, Will. It won't. I'm tired, I'm upset, my eyes are red and burning from crying, I'm in your sweatpants and a t-shirt. I'm not going to play the stupid Streetlight game. No, it's not going to help right now." She turned to the mirror, wiping away the traces of makeup, sniffling as she did. She hated the congestion that comes with crying.

Will got up on his knees and moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing Emma's free hand and pulling her towards him, moving to look her in the eyes. "Em, please? We haven't played it in a while and I just think it'll make you smile; it always does."

Emma made a grimace. "There. Smiling."

He leaned down to kiss her lips a few times gently. "Please?"

"I'm too upset. I'm not feeling all cute, Will. Please can we just not?"

"Or what if we do and instead of you talking, too, I just tell you all of my favourite things about you?" Another gentle kiss on the lips. "Do it for me."

Emma looked at Will for a moment, frowning as he gave her a puppy-dog pout. It wasn't fair and he always knew it would make her give into him.

"Fine. Let me change, please?"

Will beamed. "Okay. I'll go wait by the door." He kissed her again and scrambled off the bed, heading towards the front door, getting his keys and his coat, sliding his arms into the sleeves and checking his pockets before settling the keys inside. A few minutes later, Emma walked out of their bedroom, her hair up in a ponytail, wearing a green long-sleeved dress and ballet flats. Will smiled and looked at her. "You're so cute, Emma."

Emma laughed. "Oh, thank you. And thank you to cover up. Now my face isn't all splotchy."

Will reached out and took Emma's hand, leading her outside. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked down the street, the chilly winter air biting at their faces as they walked. They reached the street they usually played the game on and Will smiled at Emma.

"Rules: we go all six streetlights down, then all six back. You are not allowed to say anything related to me, because this game is called Emma Streetlights, which means I am just going to tell you everything I love about you, since you're stubborn and don't want to play." He reached down and kissed her pink nose. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Emma smiled and Will took her hand, squeezing it gently and pulling her underneath the first streetlight.

"Alright, let's start with something easy. I love your stubbornness." Will smirked a little bit and looked at her as she opened her mouth to protest.

"I am not that stubborn."

"Emma, you are so stubborn. You're the most stubborn person I know when it comes to going to the doctors and dentists, you won't budge sometimes if things don't go your way, and I just had to beg you to come outside because you _stubbornly _insisted that you wouldn't come. You're stubborn, Em, and I love you all the more for it." Will smiled and leaned down, kissing her nose.

He tugged her hand gently to pull her forward to the next streetlight, her face still set in a look of defiance. "I am _not_ stubborn."

Will laughed. "So stubborn." He muttered.

* * *

Will looked at Emma under the light of the second streetlight, his lips forming a smile as their eyes met. "I love the way you re-clean everything that I've already cleaned. No matter what it is, you trail along behind me like an adorable puppy, cleaning up everything that I've done. I know you say it's because I just don't do it right, but I know it's really just one of those things that make you _you_. I especially love when I sweep the floor and you're right behind me with your own broom, giggling like I can't see you before going, 'It's like proofreading; I just need to make sure you've got everything right.'"

Emma laughed, looking up at him. It was their nightly thing, especially when it came to the dishes. She didn't always rewash the dishes that he washed, but sure enough, when it came to putting dishes away, cleaning the counters, sweeping the floor and organizing the refrigerator, she always redid whatever he'd just done. "There's nothing wrong with double checking."

His head shook. "No there isn't."

* * *

"When you're mad, your nose flairs and your neck muscles get all strained and you look like you could kill someone if daggers were able to shoot out of your eyes." Will laughed and squeezed her hand gently. "I love it because I know when you're mad and I know to steer clear, but I love that about you even more because it only really happens when you're passionate about something. It usually happens when we're in an argument and you're so into the argument and so passionate about your side of things. It also happens when you're reading a book or watching a movie and you get all mad and go 'It's an outrage! How could it end like that? How?' or something of the like. I love that you get so into things that you read and write that you actually _feel _it. You're a passionate person, Emma, and that's another thing I love about you."

Emma reached up on her toes and kissed Will gently, a huge smile on her lips. He was being far too adorable, and she hadn't realized he noticed those things about her. Sure, after five years, stuff like that had to be noticeable, but it still surprised her.

"I love you, Will." She whispered, pulling away from him, causing Will to grin and shake his head.

"Ah-ah! That statement was about me, and that is against the rules, Emma. But I love you, too." Each of them smiled, and this time Emma pulled Will to the next streetlight.

* * *

"There are only two people in the world who always know how to make me feel better. One of them was my grandmother before she passed away last year. The other one is you." Will reached forward and brushed her cold cheek with his thumb gently, smiling at her. "It doesn't matter how upset or angry or hurt I am. I can be sick and convinced I'm going to die from the flu, but you always know how to make me feel better. Even when you're wearing a mask to prevent my sick germs from traveling to you. You always know just what to say or do, and you always know when I need it – even without me saying so."

"It's pretty easy to read. You're like an open book for me." Emma leaned her face into his hand, looking up at him. "Making you better makes me happy, and that comment was about myself, so ha."

Will laughed a little bit and nodded. "Well thank you. You do a lot for me, Emma."

* * *

"I love your heart. You're such a caring person, Emma. I think that it's going to take you so far in being a counselor because you truly care about everyone. You have this way of making everybody you talk to feel like they are the single most important person in the world when they're talking to you. When I'm talking to you, I feel like there's nobody else in the world that matters, and I've felt that way since the very first time we stood beneath streetlights together. You still do it, to this day. You've been blessed with an amazing heart and an amazing ability to be compassionate, and I'm blessed to be able to share time with you and experience it." Will smiled at Emma, watching as her eyes started to tear up.

"That, too. You cry so easily when you're touched by something someone's said or by the ending of a movie. It's the most adorable thing in the world, and I think it's even more adorable that you blush when I kiss the tears away." He leaned forward and did just that, smiling at her before kissing her forehead and leading her on to the next streetlight.

* * *

"And so we reach the final streetlight before turning back. Are you still too upset, or was I right and you're feeling better?" Will smirked, looking at Emma.

"I'm feeling better, even though I'd like to say I'm not to prove you wrong." She giggled and hugged him gently. "You're really good at this, you know. Both this game and making me feel better."

Will wrapped his arms around Emma, kissing the top of her head gently and squeezing her close. "Thank you. I'm glad you're feeling better and I'm glad you agreed to play. Which leads me to another thing I love about you. You always give in to playing this game with me. Sometimes I have to use puppy-dog pouts and tons of kisses, but you always give into it. I love that. This is my favourite game to play with you, Emma, and I don't play it with anyone else."

Emma smiled and looked up at him, pecking his lips gently. "Thank you." She said, pulling away and crossing her arms in an attempt to warm up. It was super cold out and she wished she brought an extra jacket. Will wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm with his hand. "Onward." He said before turning them around, heading back down the way they came.

* * *

"I love that you dress like Lucille Ball ninety-nine percent of the time. You've always got the cutest dresses and cardigans, and I love when you wear your hair back in a ponytail like it is now, but you wear a bow in it. You're so unique and you dress like nobody else that I know. You are always modest in your clothing options and you're just so cute all of the time. I'm rambling here because I don't even know how to express the joy in my heart because of you and you unique fashion sense."

"Modesty is key. Your skirt should be long enough to cover everything, but short enough to keep in interesting." Emma smiled up at him very matter-of-factly and Will leaned down and pinched the side of her hip gently.

"You're an expert at that technique." He said, earning a giggle from Emma. He took her shoulders and started moving them to the next streetlight.

* * *

"So this is more of a 'what I find super adorable about you', but I love it, too. Every Saturday morning, my alarm goes off at five-thirty so I can get up and watch all of the really good cartoons, and you get up every single Saturday and shuffle out to the living room with me to cuddle and watch them. But you never watch them. Within minutes, your head is in my lap, you're cuddled up against the side of my legs and you're out. But it's so adorable and I never have the heart to wake you and tell you that you can go back to bed. I spend a majority of my Saturday mornings stroking your hair and watching you talk in your sleep more than I do actually watching the cartoons."

Emma smiled, blushing a little bit. It wasn't the first time he'd informed her that she talked in her sleep, and a lot of times it ended up being about him. She looked up at him and shrugged a little bit.

"After three years, I kinda have to have you there to sleep." She attempted to explain it away, but it just made Will smile extremely widely and kiss her gently.

"You're just so adorable."

* * *

"I love that you blush so easily. Sometimes I just have to stroke your cheeks and I don't know what goes through your head, but it only happens when I do certain things. Stroke your cheek, kiss your shoulder, run a hand through your hair, call you beautiful…there are more, but those are the main ones. I love it."

Emma gave him a look that said 'now you're making things up.' "Really now."

"Yep." He reached forward and stroked her cheek, watching her face pink up as she smiled. "There's one shade, beautiful." He laughed as her cheeks turned pinker and she looked down. "And there's another, _and _they are already pink from the cold, so that just shows I know what I'm talking about when it comes to you, Emma Pillsbury."

She bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. He did know her very well. Almost too well, and she wasn't sure if it was normal to be so flattered, but she was. He sure did care about her, and she felt so much better than she did earlier. Will was magic.

* * *

"I just love you. I can't say it any other way than that. I just love everything about you, Emma. I've tried to list it to you, but that's such a small list compared to everything that there is. The past five years have been perfect, and I'm just thankful for streets needing lighting at night." He laughed a little bit and hugged her gently, kissing her forehead.

"I'm about to break the rules." Emma said in warning, hugging him back and pressing her face in his chest. "I love you, too. I love you so much, Will, and I didn't think I could love you anymore, but you're so sweet and adorable and I love how much you pay attention to me and all of the things you've just listed. I'm so thrilled that I met you when I did. I just really love you, too." She smiled and looked up at him, their lips coming to meet each other gently, pulling apart moments later.

"We have one more streetlight, but this one's a bit different." He said, taking her hand and pulling her beneath the final orb of yellow light.

* * *

"Now, I love you." Will said, turning her to stand right in front of him, his hands on her shoulders. "But I'm not going to lie, there is something I would love to _change_ about you…"

Emma stood in front of him, biting her lip and swallowing hard. She was sure that he was about to go off on her OCD. They'd talked about it before, about how she should go to counseling and talk to someone, and she had been, but things weren't really changing where that was concerned. If it were up to her, she'd change it, too, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for a lecture.

"I'd love to change your name."

Emma's eyes opened and she looked at him, confused. "What?" He loved her name. He always told her how much he loved the name 'Emma.' "B-but I thought you loved Emma…"

Will laughed and he shook his head. "Not Emma. I love Emma. I want to change Pillsbury. I want to make it Schuester."

Their eyes locked and Emma's breath caught in her chest as her eyes followed his, moving lower as he sank down onto one knee.

"Emma, we've been together for five years, and it's been the best five years of my life. I know that you have a hard time with the messy things, and you have a hard time accepting that I love you sometimes, and that's okay. I'm here to balance that and make sure that every doubt you have is taken care of so you don't ever doubt anything about our life together. You and I always talk about forever, but we never talk about what it means. I can't speak for you, Emma, but for me, forever means getting married to you, having children with you, building a family and a home with you. It means that you'll never have to walk through life alone again because I'm always going to be by your side. It means that I'll always be here for you to lean on when you're tired and to lift you up when you're down. It means that I will always love you, unconditionally, for who you are and who you make me. You make me a better person, Emma. You make me a better man, and I love you for that. Will you let me change your name, Emma? Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He pulled out a red velvet box, popping it open to reveal a diamond ring with two tiny emeralds on either side of the stone nestled inside.

She stared at him, tears welling in her eyes as his speech progressed, her hands covering her mouth gently. When he finished, she blinked, her hands falling forward as she nodded, eyes flitting between the ring and Will. Her eyes finally settled on Will's as she blurted out, "Yes! Of course, yes!"

A wide smile spread across Will's face as he slipped the ring on her finger delicately before standing and picking her up, swinging her around, hugging her tightly. He planted her feet firmly on the ground before pressing his lips against hers sweetly, kissing her lovingly. He felt her kiss him back, her arms wrapped around his neck, their lips smiling against the others.

Moments later, they broke apart, both of them smiling so wide their faces were threatening to break in half. They laced their fingers together, turning to walk back to their apartment complex. They walked in silence, just as they had after their first game of Streetlights, just enjoying each other's company. When they reached their building, Will held the door open, kissing Emma's cheek gently.

"Hey, I've gotta go check the mail since we didn't earlier. I'll meet you up there?"

Emma nodded, smiling widely and pecking his lips. "Of course. Don't take too long." She released his hand and watched him head towards the mailboxes before climbing the stairs to their apartment. She'd just stepped inside when her cellphone started ringing, BLOCKED flashing across the screen. Furrowing her eyebrows, Emma clicked the green button, locking the door behind herself and walking to their bedroom.

"Hello?" She said sweetly, starting to remove her shoes as she sat on the edge of their bed.

"Hi, so my name's Will. I just went on an amazing walk with this beautiful woman – the love of my life – and I think she just promised to spend the rest of her life with me."

Emma laughed, laying back on the bed. She held her left hand in front of her face, wiggling her fingers gently. "Well my name is Emma and I know for a fact that she just promised to spend the rest of her life with the love her of her life."

Will chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Is she sure about that? It wasn't just the magic of the streetlight?"

"Oh, those damn streetlights. She's going to need to think about that one…" She giggled. "Of course she's sure. Now get up here, you adorkable man. I have my own game I wanted to play."

"Really now. What's that?"

"I like to call it no lights." She blushed and pressed her face into the mattress to stop an awkward giggle. Will laughed.

"I'm heading up now. I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too."

They hung up the phones and Will headed up the stairs to their apartment, reveling in the fact that Emma had said yes. "Thank God for the streetlights." He muttered before opening his front door, closing it behind him and heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Glee, Emma or Will. Unfortunately. But that is all property of Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	3. Paradise By The Streetlight's Glow

**A/N: **And here we have chapter 3! This story has been so much fun to write! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. For now, this is going to be the final chapter. If you have an idea that you'd like me to add on as a new chapter, feel free to PM me or tweet me! (: Also, you can message me at my new tumblr for my fanfiction: gingaloidfanfiction

-Tayma

* * *

Paradise by the Streetlight's Glow

Will woke up to an obnoxious buzzing noise that had him groaning and reaching for Emma to make her turn it off. "Honey…" he mumbled, reaching back to shake her, but his hand fell to the mattress. His eyes snapped open and he turned around, finding her side of the bed made. Frowning, he reached to turn off the alarm clock, noticing an envelope on her pillow. It had his name on the outside. Furrowing his eyebrows, Will grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, finding a note inside. He unfolded it, smiling at Emma's handwriting.

_Husband,_

_Happy 27__th__ birthday, darling! I hope the alarm didn't annoy you too much, but it's a necessary component to the system. I guarantee this will be a birthday to remember. So. Get up, get dressed and head to the kitchen. You'll find breakfast and my next note. I love you, handsome._

_-Mrs. Schuester_

Will stared down at the letter, his face lighting up reading 'Mrs. Schuester.' He and Emma had been married for a year and a half, and it was a year and a half of perfection. After he proposed to her, they set a date four months later, eager to spend the rest of their lives together and start their newest chapter. They'd relocated to Lima, Ohio thanks to the company he'd been hired by as an accountant, and their life together was flourishing. They'd been able to take out a loan and buy a small house on the outskirts of town, so it was quiet and cute. Perfect for the two of them. All of that aside, though, he never ceased to get mad butterflies in his stomach upon reading or hearing her refer to herself as Mrs. Schuester. It just made him feel complete.

Sighing, Will decided it was best to follow his wife's orders, scrambling out of bed and shuffling over to his dresser. He got out an outfit for the day and dressed quickly before brushing his teeth and running a hand through his hair. Birthdays were his favourite, and Emma had always done something cuter each year for his birthday; he was eager to see what she had in store for him this year.

Walking to the kitchen, Will's face broke out into a smile as his eyes fell on the little breakfast nook. The table had an English muffin sitting on a small paper plate, lathered with butter and cinnamon – just how he liked it. He walked over and sat down, picking up the bread and biting into it, doing a small dance in his seat. It was perfect and still warm, which meant Emma was leaving these clues just before he could find them…interesting. Once Will finished eating breakfast, he picked up his plate to throw it in the garbage when a note fluttered to the floor.

_How was breakfast? Hoping it was perfect; I know how important your morning English muffin is to you. Throw your plate away and head toward the front door. Put your shoes on and a coat. It's unseasonably cold out. Love you still. –Em._

Smiling, he took his plate to the garbage and threw it out, marching to the front door. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed a coat just as Emma said, noting the time. It was barely seven in the morning. He groaned a bit and sighed. "Emma, if you're in this house, you're lucky I love you!" he called out, searching around for the next clue; she knew he loved to sleep in on his birthday. Not finding a note, Will opened the front door to find a post-it stuck to the storm door.

_How long did you spend searching for this inside? ;) Head to Market Street…the deserted side where there are three streetlights. There, you'll find your next clue. Let's play a little game. –Emma Schue_

Will laughed at the signature, shaking his head and walking out of the house, locking the door behind him. He hurried down the front steps and took a right, walking towards Market Street. He pulled his coat tighter around himself, shivering slightly. Emma was right; it was oddly cold out for this time of year. But how would she know that? Wasn't she supposed to be in the house somewhere? When did she find time to do all of this? His mind was buzzing with unanswered questions when he approached the deserted end of Market Street, marching over to the streetlights. He stopped at the first one, finding two envelopes attached to it. One read _ME FIRST! _and the other one read _ME LAST! DON'T YOU CHEAT, WILLIAM!_

Will reached out for the top one that said 'ME FIRST!' and flipped it over, opening the envelope and pulling out an index card covered in Emma's writing. He smiled as he began reading her words.

_Once again, Happy Birthday, handsome! We're going to play a little game I like to call 'Streetlights Confessions.' How does this work, you may ask? Well I will tell you. On each lamppost, there are two envelopes. On your first trip down the row of three, you read the top envelope, containing a confession about myself and you. On your second trip back, you read the bottom envelope, containing something that I wish for you. The final envelope also has your next instruction. I love you forever, William James Schuester. Turn over for your first confession. –Em_

After reading the first side, Will flipped the card over, finding more handwriting.

_Confession #1: When you have to go away on a business trip and you're not home over night, I turn on Journey when I go to sleep. I also sleep in your t-shirt and hug your pillow because it at least seems like you're with me, and your scent makes me feel safe. I confess that I love you so much, I can't be without you._

God, his wife was so adorable.

* * *

Walking over to the next streetlight, Will grabbed the top envelope, smiling at the outside. It had a number two on it with two little stick figures labeled "Will and Emma" with a heart between them. They were standing on the grass in front of their house and Will had a cape on. He flipped it over and pulled out another index card, this one blue.

_Confession #2: All my life, everyone told me that I needed some saving and I needed to be fixed. I fought it so hard, thinking that I was okay the way that I was, while everyone around me told me that I was wrong, that I needed to be changed. So I went to school to try and fix myself, but I couldn't. You could. You caught me and helped me when I was struggling, Will. I call you Superman for a reason, and it's not because you have abs of steel. I confess that you're the only man I've allowed to save me, and you're the only man I ever want to save me._

His eyes welled up as he read his wife's words, his vision blurring towards the end. Emma had no idea how precious she was to him, and when he got to know her more, he didn't understand why her family and friends couldn't appreciate her. She handled her disorder so well, and he never once tried to fix her or tell her she needed to be changed. He accepted her for who he was and he loved her completely and unconditionally. That's it. He had no idea she viewed him as saving her.

* * *

Once his tears dried from reading the second confession, Will walked on to the next streetlamp, reaching for the top envelope; the final confession. On the front of it was a heart, a line drawn down the center of it with stitching over it to hold the halves together. He hugged his jacket a bit tighter around himself as a breeze blew past and he huffed a bit, pulling out a yellow notecard.

_Confession #3: After we got married, I wondered if maybe we rushed into things. You proposed to me and four months later I stood in front of you and said 'I do,' binding myself to you for the rest of my life. There were times when I would wonder why you married me and if we were too young, but you loved me so completely. You made me feel safe and you made me feel supported in everything that I chose to do. You completed me, and I know it's cliché, but the day I met you, I met the other half of my heart, and I'm so blessed to have found you so early in life. I confess that you are my other half, Will. You are my soul mate and I cannot imagine a single second of my life from here to the end of time without you._

As Will read the words on the notecard, his mind flashed back to their first months of marriage. Emma would toss and turn at night, and though she wouldn't say why, he'd hear her mumbling in her sleep about being uncertain and rushing into things. It wasn't until their one year anniversary that he'd finally gotten the courage to ask her, but she just brushed it off. Now he understood completely, but he couldn't be angry with her; he wouldn't have been angry with her then. He was just glad that he still had her and she wouldn't run. He couldn't imagine a single second of his life without her, either.

Smiling, he pocketed the confessions notecards and reached out for the first wish. The envelope had a shooting star on it and the star was smiling up at him. He shook his head a bit, pulling out a purple notecard.

_Wish #1: My first wish for you is that you are never in a position to want anything. I wish that you will always have absolutely everything, so there's no reason for you to long for anything more than what you have. I wish that you will always feel complete, and that you never feel like you need more. I wish for you that I will always be enough._

The words on the card caused his heart to swell as he read them. Emma was so sweet and perfect, and she could wish all that she wanted to that she'd be enough for him, and every day, that wish would come true. She was more than enough for him, and he planned on making sure she knew that the moment he got home. Pocketing the wish, he turned, moving to the next streetlight.

* * *

The remaining envelope on the second lamppost had a drawing of the Earth on it with a little Emma stick figure standing on top of it, holding a heart in front of her chest. Smiling still, Will pulled out a green note card, his eyes scanning over the words.

_Wish #2: I wish that you always know you are my entire world. You mean everything to me and I know sometimes I get moody and I get grumpy and we fight and you tease me about being sensitive and I yell at you to shut up and stop being a jerk, but I love you always. You mean the world to me, and you are the world to me. I wish that you know that and carry that knowledge with you forever._

Will read through the flashcard five times, taking in each world, memorizing the card. It was something that he knew, of course, but it wasn't something she blatantly said before often, and never so adorably. He read through the card a couple more times before folding it up and placing it in the pocket over his heart, patting it gently for safe keeping. He took a deep breath and moved on to the final lamppost, wondering where it would lead.

* * *

The final envelope read _ME LAST! DON'T YOU CHEAT, WILLIAM! _Seeing it again made him chuckle and he ripped it from the pole, pulling out a final pink notecard.

_Wish #3: I wish that you would have hurried through this game, Will. I'm bored waiting for you and I miss your face. I haven't been able to give you your birthday kiss yet! Flip over the flashcard and follow the instructions. I __**wish**__ you would hurry; this present is killing me, keeping it under wraps._

Flipping the card over, Will nodded and started walking, going just where the card told him to.

_HOME._

As he reached his house, Will walked up the three front steps, his hands shoved into his pockets as he took a deep breath. This definitely was an elaborate gift; Emma must have put a load of time into this one. Opening the storm door, he found a note on the front door. He ripped it down and moved to unlock the door, stepping inside and slipping off his shoes before closing the door behind himself and reading the note.

_Go to the guest bedroom. There you'll find your final note. I hope this birthday's been great so far. If not, you may have to punish me kindly. –Emma_

Will laughed out loud, reading the final sentence. For being so sweet and innocent, his wife could be extremely dirty when she wanted to be. Pocketing that note, he walked to the door of the guest room, pulling a note off of it and opening it.

_And here is your final note. Last week when you were away on business, I had this room renovated as a bit of a surprise. I really hope you like it. Go ahead and open the door, sweetheart. I love you. _

His eyebrows came together as he read the note. Renovated? How did she renovate it? Didn't she tell him no when he asked about a man cave? Oh God. Did she make him a man cave? He shook his head. There was only one way to find out. Reaching forward, Will grasped the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open and stepping inside. The note fell out of his hand as his mouth dropped open, his eyes scanning the room and taking everything in.

The walls in the room had been painted to look like an early night sky, when the stars were just coming out. There were varying shades of blues, blacks and purples mixing together perfectly to create a night sky. Stars were painted onto the walls, and there were also a few strategically placed glow stars as well, but that wasn't even what had him stunned. Every three feet on each wall, there was a streetlight stenciled into the wall, painted black with yellow orbs of light that appeared to glow the way they were painted. He swallowed, taking the entire site in when he finally noticed a crib in the corner of the room, his wife standing in front of it. She had a huge smile on her face and was wearing a lavender shirt that read _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY! _ in bold, black lettering.

Will's eyes met Emma's questioningly and she nodded, walking towards him. "Happy Birthday, husband." She said, reaching up to kiss his lips gently. He kissed her back blankly, his mind still trying to process what was happening.

Finally, he stepped back and looked at her, holding her shoulders gently. "Emma, are – are you saying you're…that we're…"

"Having a baby. Yes." She beamed up at him, watching as tears filled his eyes and he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god, Emma! We're having a baby!" He hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss into the side of her head.

Emma laughed a bit and hugged him tightly, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, I worried you'd be upset."

He pulled away, sniffling and wiping tears from his eyes as he shook his head. "No, of course not. I want this so badly with you, Em. How long have you known?"

"I found out two weeks ago, but I wanted to make your birthday special." She smiled up at him, playing with the curls at the base of his neck.

"This is the best birthday ever! How far along are you?"

"According to the doctor, two and a half months."

Will nodded, looking at her and then around the room, shaking his head. "Emma, this is…perfect. So perfect. The room, the birthday, you, the baby…" his hands moved over her small stomach and he crouched down, pressing a small kiss to her abdomen before glancing up at her. "Perfect."

Emma smiled and glanced down at him, leaning to kiss his forehead gently. "Thank God for the streetlights?" She asked, cupping his cheek with one hand.

Will nodded. "Thank God for the streetlights."


End file.
